The present invention relates generally to the field of screens for reflecting a projected image. In particular, the invention relates to a dynamic screen adapted to improve contrast for a plurality of projected image dimensions.
Projection screens can be used to reflect a variety of projected images. To improve the image quality, screens often include a reflective region surrounded by a light-absorbing border, such as a black material, to enhance the contrast between the projected image and ambient or secondary light.
However, such screens cannot accommodate projected images of different dimensions. For example, the screen may be used to reflect a 3×4 television image at one time, and the same screen may be used to reflect a 9×16 widescreen projected image at another time. The same border cannot effectively enhance contrast in both cases.